De alcohol, pociones y pastillas
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Blaise Zabini quiere salir a emborracharse el único problema es que sus amigos no van a ir, pero ¿quién dijo que solamente una persona no puede tener la noche de su vida? Este fic participa en el reto: ¡Está borracho! del Foro: Las cuatro Casas. [Editado]


**N/A (28/07/2017):**

 **Editados dedazos, guiones, tildes y demás. La historia en _sí_ sigue siendo la misma.**

* * *

 **N/A original (29/05/2015):**

 **¡Hey! Me he escapado del encierro de los exámenes para poder presentar el fic, espero que os guste y siento las faltas pero no tengo tiempo a revisar. Espero que os guste y a leer.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo me pertenece aunque J. K Rowling diga lo contrario.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el reto: ¡Está borracho! del Foro: Las cuatro Casas.**_

* * *

 _ **-De alcohol, pociones y pastillas-**_

 **Capítulo único.**

—Vamos Draco será divertido. —Blaise utilizo su mejor mirada de cachorro con Draco que suspiro antes de negar con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Otra vez? Ya te he dicho que mañana tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch, no puedo estar escapándome de Hogwarts para ir a beber contigo. Llévate a Theo.

El aludido, que estaba leyendo un libro, negó con la cabeza sin apartar su mirada de las líneas.

—Tampoco quería ir contigo —replicó el moreno—. Aburridos. Me iré solo.

—Pásatelo bien —dijo Malfoy antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba, seguido a los pocos segundos por Theo.

Cabreado el slytherin cogió su cartera y su abrigo y salió de la sala común. Comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta de salida de Hogwarts. Colocándose el abrigo y mirando que nadie le viese el chico salió del colegio y comenzó su camino a Hogsmade. Al llegar al lugar entró en el primer bar que encontró tratando de alejarse del frío de la noche.

—Uno de whiskey de fuego.

—Marchando. —A los pocos segundos el camarero le colocó el vaso delante de él. Sin pensárselo mucho se lo bebió sintiendo como el líquido hacía arder su garganta.

—Otra.

Vaso tras vaso Blaise se encontraba en un estado de ebriedad que rallaba lo ridículo.

—Y y-yo leee digog, ¿tu quien errres pa' hablarrrme a mí? —Todos los borrachos de la cantina estallaron en carcajadas, un fuerte olor a bebidas alcohólicas mezcladas inundaba el ambiente.

—¿Y quég hace?

—Se poune a llorrragr. —Una vez más todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Blaise, con los ojos enrojecidos y la cabeza dándole vueltas por la mezcla de bebidas se levantó torpemente y se despidió de sus _compañeros_ saliendo por la puerta.

—¡Adiiiiós Barrrrick! —gritó uno de ellos cuando está saliendo.

—¡Eso! ¡Adiós Brandog!

El muchacho se rio mientras intentó, inútilmente, llegar hasta el camino que llevaba a Hogwarts. Después de caer sobre la nieve varias veces consiguió llegar a Hogwarts y cruzó las puertas. Aún sin ganas de irse a su sala común se dirigió a las cocinas del colegio.

-¡Señor Zabini! —exclamó Dobby al verlo entrar—. ¿Está usted bien?

-¿Quiéng errres tú? —dijo Blaise estrechando sus ojos para enfocar a la pequeña criatura—. ¡Ah! ¡Damián! Túuu erres el erfof de Dragog.

—¿Señor Zabini? ¿Se encuentra usted bien? —cuestionó el elfo.

—¡Sip! Supeerrrr bien, ¿y tú?

—Muy bien también, señor Zabini.

—¡Pos' todo bien! Dame eso. —Blaise cogió una botella de anís de la estantería y bebió dos grandes buches del alcohol—. Ezto ef asfquerroso.

Escupiendo el contenido vuelve a darle un sorbo mientras sale de las cocinas, con la mirada de un elfo preocupado siguiéndole hasta que la puerta se cerró.

—¡Dalef a tu cuerrrrpo alegrrría Minerrrva que tu cuerrrpo necesitaf alegrrría cosha buenag dalef a tu cuerrrpo alegrrría Minerrva, Ehhh Minerrrva, aaaayyyyyy! —Una y otra vez el chico cantaba la canción delante de la puerta de la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, que a la quinta vez salió envuelta en una bata marrón a ver qué estaba pasando.

—¡Señor Zabini! ¿¡Se puede saber que es este escándalo!?

—¡Dalef mamasiiiiiita con tu tacatá, dalef mamasiiiiiita con tu tacatá, dalef mamasiiiiiiiita tacatá dalef mamasiiiiita tacatá! —El moreno fue acercándose a la profesora moviendo las caderas en algo que pretendía ser sexy.

—¡Señor Zabini! —McGonagall horrorizada retrocedió—. ¡¿Qué hace?!

Blaise empezó a reírse tirándose al suelo y dando vueltas de croqueta una y otra vez. La profesora horrorizada levitó el cuerpo del slytherin dirigiéndose a la habitación del profesor Slughorn. Toco varias veces en la puerta hasta que un cansado Horace abrió.

—¿Qué sucede a estas horas, Minerva?

—¡Esto sucede!

Blaise que seguí levitando en el aire empezó a moverse como si estuviera nadando de espaldas mientras volvía entonar una canción.

—Baby te quierrro wooo, baby te quierrro woo wooo y es que desdeg queee teeee conocí yo vivof tan feliz, baby te quierrrro woo baby te quierrrro woo wooo! —Con la botella de anís colgando precariamente de su mano, Blaise se alejó levitando de los profesores.

—¡Vuelva aquí Señor Zabini! – Ambos profesores empezaron a perseguir al chico que, divertido, empezó a avanzar más rápido.

—¡Mirrrarme! ¡Sofy un águilaf!

—¡Señor Zabini vuelva aquí! —Inútilmente trataban de alcanzar al chico que se dirigió escaleras abajo, exactamente a la clase de pociones.

Cuando llegaron a la sala no había ni rastro del chico, estaban a punto de salir cuando se escucharon varias cosas caer al suelo. Corrieron en dirección a la despensa de ingredientes y pociones encontrándose con el joven que estaba de color azul, tenía las manos llenas de puntos verdes y su pelo era un nido de pájaros, literalmente.

—¡Señor Zabini!

—Dime Minerva, ¿estoy guapa? —La voz del chico estaba totalmente cambiada y, aunque ahora se le podía entender, el problema era que su timbre de voz se transformó en el de una mujer.

—¡Oh dios mío! —La profesora McGonagall se acercó al slytherin antes de que se bebiese otra poción y lo sacó de allí.

Con gran esfuerzo llegaron los tres a la enfermería donde Madame Pomfrey puso el grito en el cielo al ver al chico. Después de aplicarle varias pociones el chico parecía estar bien y ambos profesores se fueron a sus habitaciones dejando al moreno a cuidado de la enfermera. Cuando esta se fue a dormir el chico abrió los ojos y se levantó dirigiéndose al armario de las medicinas, cogió el primer bote que vio y se metió tres pastillas después salió de la enfermería buscando más aventuras.

Caminando por el séptimo piso, el chico se encontró delante de la entrada de la sala común Gryffindor, justo enfrente del retrato de la señora gorda se encontraba un gato gordo y anaranjado que buscaba la forma de entrar. Sonriendo como un maníaco, Blaise atrapó al animal y se lo llevó.

Minutos después se encontraba dando vueltas frente a una pared, esperó unos segundos hasta que la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres se abrió ante él, proporcionándole justo lo que necesitaba: una peluquería para animales.

—Vamos a ver qué puedo hacer contigo. —Aunque ya podía vocalizar bien su parte racional no estaba en funcionamiento por culpa del alcohol y las pastillas ingeridas.

Mezclando diferentes tintes en un bol, el chico se acercó a la mascota que temblaba en una esquina.

—Ven minino. El tío Blaise no te hará daño. —Ganándose algunos arañazos el Slytherin cogió al gato y lo inmovilizó con sus piernas.

Tras colocar todo en una mesa al lado de él, empezó a teñir al gato que se retorcía entre las piernas del chico y clavaba las garras lo más profundo que podía en los muslos del moreno. Tras aclarar el tinte con agua, el Slytherin agarró las tijeras y le cortó el pelo al gato en diferentes puntos, finalmente cogió la gomina y se la puso al gato en el pelo. Cuando su obra estuvo acabada se marchó de la sala junto al minino, que corrió lo más rápido que pudo al salir.

Blaise empezó a caminar hasta que llegó un punto en el que veía todo de diferentes colores y dando vueltas, las escaleras enfrente de él formaron una gran boca con colmillos que amenazaban con destrozarlo si se iba por ahí. Encima de esa boca dos grandes óvalos rojos y amarillos le miraban con maldad.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó la escalemonstruo—. El juego no ha empezado.

Las salidas fueron bloqueadas por arañas verdes que tenían un cuerpo en forma de calavera.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —cuestionó con miedo, lo que antes había sido suelo ahora eran trozos de piedra que flotaban sobre lava.

—Quiero jugar a las adivinanzas.

—¿Adivinanzas? Sí, si claro, por supuesto. —La escalemonstruo sonrió diabólicamente.

—Empiezas tú.

—Las raíces no se ven y es más alta que un árbol. Arriba y arriba sube y sin embargo no crece.

—La montaña

—¡Sí! Correcto. Tu turno.

—Treinta caballos blancos, en una sierra bermeja. Primero mordisquean. Y luego machacan. Y luego descansan.

—Treinta caba… ¡Los dientes! – Gritó el chico.

Un brillo malicioso cruzó la mirada de la criatura. — ¿Te gustan los míos?

Los dientes afilados de la criatura hicieron retroceder a Blaise que casi cae a la lava al llegar al borde de su roca.

—Tú turno. —Blaise tragó saliva antes de hablar.

—Canta sin voz, vuela sin alas. Sin dientes muerde, sin boca habla.

—¡El viento! —Una sonrisa hambrienta se dibujó en la boca de la escalemonstruo.

—Te toca.

—No puedes verla ni sentirla. Y ocupa todos los huecos. No puedes olerla ni oírla. Está detrás de los astros. Y está al pie de las colinas. Llega primero y se queda. Mata risas y acaba vidas.

—La oscuridad.

—¡Sí! Eres listo, trozo de carne. Ahora es tu turno.

—Caja sin llave, tapa o bisagras. Pero dentro un tesoro dorado guarda.

—Caja sin llave… —Los ojos de la criatura se estrecharon— Un tesoro dorado guarda… sin tapa o bisagras… caja sin llave…

—¿Te rindes?

—¡No! ¡Dame tiempo! —El grito de la escalemonstruo hizo retroceder a Blaise que casi se cae a la lava una vez más—. Caja sin llave… ¡Huevos! ¡Los huevos!

—¡Correcto! Te toca.

—Devora todas las cosas. Las aves, bestias, plantas y flores. Roe el hierro, muerde el acero. Y pulveriza la peña compacta. Mata reyes, arruina ciudades. Y derriba las altas montañas.

—Devora todo, aves, bestias y todo eso… roe metales… mata gente destruye ciudades… Montañas.

—¿Te rindes?

—No, y no me estreses que yo antes te deje mucho tiempo.

Al cabo de unos segundos la voz siniestra de la criatura volvió a sonar.

—¿Te rindes?

—¡No! Roe… ¡El tiempo! La respuesta es el tiempo.

—¡Correcto! Pero lo siento, trozo de carne, gano yo. —La boca de la criatura se abrió y Blaise fue conducido por la lava hasta estar enfrente de ella.

—¡Noooo! —gritó antes de caer.

—¡Blaise! ¡Blaise despierta!

—¡No! —El moreno se incorporó bruscamente encontrándose a sus dos amigos enfrente de él—. ¿Chicos?

—Joder tío, menuda fiestecita te montaste ayer —dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

—Entonces, ¿no estoy muerto?

—No, aunque es sorprendente después de todo el alcohol que bebiste, sin contar las pociones, las pastillas y los ingredientes de Slughorn —comentó Theo.

—Oh por Merlín, menos mal. Entonces no me comió.

—¿Comerte? ¿Quién? —inquirió el rubio.

—¡La escalemonstruo! Fue horrible chicos, jugaba a las adivinanzas con la criatura y de repente me dijo que había perdido y me comió.

—Horrible, señor Zabini, será el castigo que recibirá cuando se recupere. —La voz cabreada de McGonagall hizo estremecerse al Slytherin.

—Profesora McGonagall, lo puedo explicar.

—Ahórrese las explicaciones, señor Zabini. Le caerán tres semanas de castigo por todos los destrozos ocasionados.

—¿Destrozos?

—Usted ha destruido parte de la despensa de la clase de pociones, no se sabe cómo, pero destrozó las escaleras del cuarto piso y todo lo que había cerca de ellas. Sin contar que salió de Hogwarts sin permiso, se emborrachó, se intoxicó con ingredientes y se comió pastillas alucinógenas.

—¡Y has destrozado a mi gato! —Hermione Granger entró echando humo a la enfermería, en sus brazos había una bola multicolor con trozos calvos en algunas zonas.

Draco y Theo empezaron a reírse del animal ganándose miradas fulminantes de la chica que se acercaba lentamente a Blaise. El moreno se hundió bajo las sábanas poco a intentando huir de las miradas fulminantes de la morena, las risas de sus amigos, la mirada seria de la mujer y el horrible tic tac del reloj.

Nunca, jamás, se volvería a emborrachar.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? Decírmelo en los reviews que siempre son bienvenidos.**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**


End file.
